


Homeland

by saltandlimes



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Thor, Bath Sex, Established Relationship, Good Laufey (Marvel), Hand Jobs, Jotun Thor, Jotunheim Won the War, Jotunn Culture, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunn Thor, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: Long ago, Laufey, triumphant king of Jotunheim, found a baby hidden deep in the palace on Asgard. He took the baby as his own and, because of the strength of the child's Jotun heritage, Laufey raised him as the brother of his true-born son, Loki.Now Loki and Thor Laufeysons are the pride of their homeland, its twin princes who shine like new ice and promise Jotunheim a bright future ruling over the nine realms...





	Homeland

**Author's Note:**

> \+ With the teaser of a canon (ish) version of Jotun Thor in the "what if" comics, I just had to write a version where he and Loki are happy on Jotunheim. I'm sure that Marvel will go in a much darker direction, but I had to give them some joy.

Thor wakes slowly. The wan light filtering in through his windows catches the edges of his canopy, making the ice sparkle and shimmer. He had the strangest dream last night, but now, waking, all he can remember is green eyes and pale, pale skin. He rolls over, but the bed is empty and the space next to him is cold, hard ice stripped of all the magic of sleep. 

Thor sighs, heaving himself out of bed and dropping to the floor. His first few push ups feel slow and heavy, but then he gets into a rhythm, dropping low and then coming up happily. He’s worked himself up a little by the time he starts on his abs, and when he finally stands, he’s awake and ready to face the day.

The shimmering blue-green of his doorway melts away as he walks out into the corridor, and then forms behind him with a single wish. He nods to one of his father’s councilors, and the other man bows back, even though it fails to put his head even close to the level of Thor’s own. 

Thor bites back a growl, then shakes himself. The bow had, after all, been perfectly correct for him, for one warrior acknowledging a greater one, acknowledging one of the princes of Jotunheim.

He sees no one else on the way to break his fast, but when he reaches the dark stone room where food has been laid out, he finds Loki there before him.

At least with Loki, there is no awkwardness. The two twin sons of Laufey, miracles from the depths of a war that had almost torn their people to shreds before they gained the leadership of the nine realms, they stand shorter than their fellows. Skadi had tried to explain it to them once, when they were younger. She’d told them how Farbauti had not known she was pregnant when she went into battle against the terrible forces of the Aesir, and how, when she learned, it was already too late for her to get the nourishment she needed for them to grow to the proper size. Back then, Thor had not wanted to listen, and for years he had shunned his mother, knowing that it was by her error that he and his brother could not grow to be the warriors they were meant to be.

He sits down heavily next to Loki, his brother’s eyes glowing brighter as he reaches out and brushes back a little of the ice in Thor’s hair. Thor lets him for a few moments. Then he falls on the meat before him, tearing it from the bone. Loki chuckles.

“You’re in a mood this morning, brother dear. Did you wake to find your bed all of water, or that Byleistr had snuck another snake in it?”

“That was _not_ By’s fault and you know it. He’s only a hundred, Loki! I know it was you.”

Loki laughs again. “You should have seen your face. The great and powerful Thor, running about the palace like an unblooded boy, all over a little pet.” 

“It was not _little_ , Loki,” Thor says, but he smiles in return, and gives Loki’s hair a soft stroke. Loki hums low in his chest, leaning into Thor’s side. His skin is cool and there’s a light frost across his chest and ribs. Thor rubs himself against it, responding to Loki’s purr with one of his own.

“You’ve been outside already,” he says, his voice rumbling deep in his chest.

“Egdir was here with news of the northern marches of Midgard. It seems that the humans have been acting up.”

Thor chuckles, weaving his fingers into the hair at the back of Loki’s neck and tugging lightly. 

“What business is that of yours? Let Egdir herd his flock as he sees fit, and turn your mind homeward.”

The has never been fascinated by other worlds in the way Loki has. Here, on Jotunheim, there are challenges aplenty for him. There are beasts to tame, herds to chase, and his and Loki’s place at his father’s side to defend. He needs no other land but this. Loki, though, has always looked outwards where Thor carves their place from the rock hard ice here at home. Now he pulls away a little, poking Thor in the side.

“It could be important, Thor!”

“Then bring it to father. There are things enough for us here to deal with.”

“Bring what to me?” Laufey asks. For a Jotun of his size, he moves softly, and his hands sweep down across his sons shoulders before they have a chance to turn and greet him. He nuzzles then both, then takes his spot at the head of the table.

“Egdir has been and gone,” Loki starts, straightening up in his chair. Thor grunts in frustration as Loki’s icy skin leaves his own, and gives Loki’s hair another tug. 

“And what did he say of our young flock on Midgard?” 

“Naught but this. He believes they are mustering for a rebellion.”

Thor releases Loki’s hair with a grunt, straightening up himself. 

“You didn’t say that!” he protests.

“You didn’t give me a chance,” Loki complains. Laufey growls low in his throat, and Thor turns to him, swallowing the words that want to spill out.

“Is he sure?” Laufey asks, the growl dying away as he sees he has both their attentions.

“Not sure, but he would not have come if he did not believe it more likely than not.”

“He does hate to leave his little pets,” Thor says. Laufey shushes him, though Thor can see the tips of his teeth as fails to hold back a smile. Loki pokes him in the side again.

“What are we going to do about it, father?” 

“We? Well, I am going to sit here and have breakfast, and then I’m going to spend some time with the council. You, on the other hand… you, my sons, you will train.”

“Father,” Loki complains, and now Thor joins him in protest. 

“Hush, Loki. Let me think on this a little more,” 

Loki grumbles, but settles back in his chair as Farbauti waddles into the room, Byleistr just behind her. She’s heavy with their newest sibling, her belly curving out over her loincloth, and her breasts swelling underneath her thick golden torc. Thor is sure this new child will be just as full sized as By, but now he cannot find itself in him to resent her for it. He has not been able to, not since his first battle, when he felt the lust of the fight run through his veins, and came home understanding her better than ever before.

She, too, nuzzles his and Loki’s hair before going to sit curled up against Laufey. By starts to follow her then pauses, climbing up to sprawl across both Loki and Thor’s laps. He’s almost too big now, but Thor laughs all the same, tickling his sides. Loki is more restrained, but he too hugs his little brother.

“Can I come train with you today?” By asks, his voice bright, squirming against Loki and Thor. He’s been asking for a few years now, since he passed one hundred, and Thor knows that soon the answer will be yes. But for now he shakes his head.

“Not today, By. You have your own studies, don’t you?”

“Blegh. Husbandry and iceweaving,” By moans.

Thor tickles him a little more, making him giggle. 

“You want your own door, right?” Loki asks.

By nods, stealing a piece of fish from Loki’s plate.

“Well then, you have to study. Otherwise you’ll be just like Thor, and you’ll have me making your door till you’re two hundred at least.”

Thor squirms right along with By, but says nothing. It’s not as though Loki’s wrong, after all. He pushes By softly off his lap, standing and stretching. 

“I’m going to go train. As Loki has just reminded me, I can’t neglect my studies.”

“You too, Loki,” Laufey says. “Let me deal with the Midgarders.”

***

Loki grumbles all the way out of the palace. Though Thor spends most of his time here on Jotunheim, while Loki roams out across the realms, it is Loki who is most frustrated about being left out of their father’s councils. Thor could do with never having to sit in one again, listening to dull talk of trade and peace. 

The training grounds are already filling for the day, their snowy fields marked by the heavy footsteps of the Jotun guard. Thor stretches upwards when the cool air of morning finally hits his skin. Inside, it is pleasant and warm enough, but out here, his blood sings, and he smiles widely. 

Beside him, Loki stretches too, and Thor is momentarily distracted by the glitter of the golden clasp holding Loki’s loincloth on. Before he can do anything about it, however, a heavy hand falls on his shoulder. 

“Hail, and well met this morn, Thor.”

Thor looks up to see Thrym towering above him. The other giant is of full height, his chest scarred with lines from battle and his shoulders broad. Thor grins, clapping him on the back.

“Well met indeed. How fair our forces this morning?”

Thrym squeezes his shoulder, stroking his arm, and then pulls away. 

“They are bored, Thor. They have spent too long here, waiting for some new battle.”

“Maybe they won’t have to wait much longer,” Thor tells him. “Loki has brought news that-”

“News that our father wishes us to train,” Loki cuts him off, straightening up from his stretch. 

Thrym raises one eyebrow, though on his hairless head it is more as though he raises his entire forehead on one side. He rubs a hand across Loki’s shoulder in greeting as well. 

“That is no news. But come, Gerdr has been aching to spar with you since last week, and I have not seen you in all that time to tell you her needs.”

Thor sighs. His and Loki’s attendance in the training ring is more sporadic than he would like, but there is nothing to be done about it, not when they have duties across all of Jotunheim, not simply in the capital. 

They follow Thrym through the training grounds to a few of the more private sparring circles farther away from the palace wall. They are all enclosed in low rings of ice, glimmering crystals smoothed out by time, and endless snowfall. In the center of one of them, Gerdr lies flat in the snow, her arms spread and her golden hair in a long braid. 

All say that Gerdr is one of the most beautiful of the Jotnar. Her face is round and her kin markings trace delicately over it, leading down to full hips and heavy breasts that she keeps bound as a warrior most of the time. Her legs are strong and wide, and her arms are similar, corded with muscle formed over years of working herself in the training yard, and scarred with the wounds of countless battles. 

Thor does not disagree. Here, surrounded by the white of the fresh snowfall and with a light dusting of it across her skin, Gerdr glitters. He has taken her to bed a time or two, and enjoyed himself, as he knows both Thrym and Loki have. She does not compete with his brother’s beauty, though, and has never held his attention for long. 

Gerdr stands up when she sees them coming, running through the yard. She pounces on Loki, sending him tumbling to the snow. He comes up spitting whiteness, and flips her on her back, despite her larger size. Gerdr laughs, bucking him off, and Loki stands up, brushing himself clean as she stands as well. 

“It is good to see you, my friends,” she says. 

Thor rubs a hand across her arm in greeting, as does Thrym. Loki snorts, but he can’t hold his expression of distaste for long, and gives her a quick caress after just a moment. Thor grins even more broadly. Gerdr and Thrym are good friends to them, better than good, and it is sweet to be with them again, after so much time negotiating on the southern marches. 

Loki lets a knife form in his hands and tickles Gerdr’s side with it. 

“Thrym told me you wanted to lose to me again?”

“Is that what he said?” Gerdr laughs, and then they’re off, diving into the center of the practice ring while Thor and Thrym watch appreciatively. 

***

Their day training goes well enough. Thor is bested once by Loki, and bests him in turn, sharing wins with Thrym and Gerdr as well, then going to exercise with the rest of his father’s guards. It would be the best of days, save for the flickers of dream that come back to Thor throughout it. 

At first it is just the faint hint of green eyes, and a laughing smile, but then more comes to him. In his dream, he saw the shining city of the Aesir, as it must have been all those years ago before his father finally defeated Odin for good. It seemed oddly beautiful, though as it comes back to Thor in fragments, he wonders why his dream-self thought it so. He can see now that it was too bright, with its light all golden and its many mirrors. 

The other parts of it come back to him slower still, and it is only by the time he and Loki make their way to the royal family’s bathing pools that he can put it together in its full form. 

He bites his lip as he slides into one of the pools. Cool water laps over him, and he closes his eyes, only to find that he sees another Thor, and another Loki behind them, dream-phantoms from some realm of nightmare. 

His own Loki slides in just after him, and Thor’s eyes flutter open as Loki swims over to rest on the short step near Thor. It should only be the first step into the pool, at least for a full sized Jotun, but for Thor and Loki it forms a nice enough seat. Loki does not touch him, but Thor reaches out and pulls Loki into his lap. 

“What troubles you, Thor?” Loki asks, quiet in the huge space of the bathing chamber. 

Thor looks up at the vaulted ceiling. It sparkles with blues and greens and purples, algae making a mosaic across it, feeding off the living light of the casket that filters through from above. Loki squirms on his lap, and Thor tears his gaze away from the bathing chamber to press his face into Loki’s hair. 

“I had a strange dream last night,” he whispers back. 

“A dream? Is that really what has had you so distracted all day?”

“Wait until you hear about it before you laugh, Loki,” Thor says. 

“I can’t make any promises,” Loki says, but he settles more firmly into Thor’s lap, resting his back against Thor’s broader chest. Thor runs a hand up Loki’s thigh as his other arm wraps around Loki’s waist. Loki’s skin is soft, even in the pool, and his kin markings are deep and clear to Thor’s questing fingers. Loki sighs as Thor strokes him for a few moments, but then stills Thor’s hand on his thigh. 

“Go on then,” he prompts.

“It was terribly strange,” Thor swallows hard. “I dreamt… well first of all, I dreamt that the Jotnar had lost the war.”

Loki stiffens in his arms, craning his neck to look back at Thor. 

“You didn’t tell me it was a nightmare,” he says. 

“It didn’t feel like one at the time. That was what was so strange,” Thor says. He stares into Loki’s deep red eyes, trying to lose himself inside them, trying not to look for flickers of green in their depths. 

“What did it feel like?”

“It was odd. I was wandering about their palace, as though it was my home, with Aesir companions who treated me as their dearest friend.”

“And did none of these companions in your dream comment on there being a Jotun prince in the palace of the Aesir?” Loki laughs, nuzzling Thor’s neck and squirming around so he straddles Thor. 

“I-” Thor stops, swallowing again. 

“You what, Thor?” Loki asks, pressing himself against Thor until their chests are flush and their soft cocks brush. Thor shakes hair out of his eyes.

“I wasn’t Jotun,” he says in a whisper. 

Loki freezes, staring into Thor’s eyes, one hand tangled in Thor’s hair. 

“I wasn't. And you weren’t either, Loki,” Thor says. 

“What were we?” Loki asks, still frozen in Thor’s lap. 

“We were,” Thor sighs, “we were Odin’s sons.”

Loki growls, his chest rumbling against Thor’s. His hand tightens in Thor’s hair, almost painful now, and the water around them starts to cool, a thin layer of ice forming on the surface. Thor settles his hands on Loki’s hips, stroking the bones there lightly with his thumbs. 

“It was only a dream,” Loki tells him, his voice still a growl. He takes a deep breath, though, and the ice dissipates a little as he combs through Thor’s hair. 

“I know,” Thor tells him. “Yet it was so strange. Why should I dream of us as the sons of the deceiver? Why should I dream of you with skin as pale as the moon and eyes as green as the deep ocean in a storm?”

“Not even the wisest can tell the meanings of dreams, Thor,” Loki says. “I don’t know. It was a nightmare, only that.”

Thor nods. It didn’t feel like a nightmare, didn’t feel horrible at all, but it has stuck with him, chasing him through his day as an icewolf chases its prey through the long night of winter. He blinks slowly. On his lap, Loki squirms, stroking his cheek. 

“It was nothing more than a dream, brother mine. You are here, with your family, and you need never go to Asgard except to raid or to rule. I am here, and I have neither skin like the moon nor eyes like the sea.”

Thor laughs, the image suddenly becoming comical in the face of his brother’s beauty. He pulls Loki closer, running his hands up his brother’s back. Loki sighs in delight and the ice about them melts completely, leaving them with the pleasant coolness of the pool’s natural temperature. 

Thor glances around. The bathing chambers are usually empty of all at this time. It is not as though Laufey and Farbauti have not walked in on them before like this, tangled up in one another. It is not even as though their parents disapprove. Loki and Thor have been promised to each other since they were born twins, bound together through long years of tradition, and the knowledge that their joining is fated and has been since they grew in Farbauti’s womb. 

But even so, Thor does not want them walking in, or, the stars forbid, By doing so. The chamber is blessedly empty, though, and he turns back to Loki, grinning. 

“Why don’t you show me exactly how absurd my dreams are,” he says. “Show me exactly who you are, Loki Laufeyson, prince of Jotunheim and the nine realms.”

Loki hums softly, nuzzling Thor’s throat and then scraping his teeth lightly across it. Thor’s whole body shudders a little, and he arches against Loki, his cock filling so fast that his head goes light. Loki’s chest vibrates as he noses behind Thor’s ear, rubbing his cheek against Thor’s beard. Thor hums back, stroking Loki’s back slowly. 

Loki bites down harder on the ridge of muscle leading down to Thor’s shoulder, and Thor growls. He grabs Loki’s hair, tugging hard on it and wrenching Loki away from him. Loki grins, a little bit of Thor’s blood staining his teeth. It is black in the dim light of the baths. 

Thor leans in, holding Loki’s head in place as he licks his bared teeth. Loki growls, rocking his hips against Thor’s as Thor tastes copper and cold in Loki’s mouth. Around them, water swirls, its calm surface upset by the thrust of their hips and Thor’s frantic hands as they race across Loki’s back. 

Loki spreads his legs wider, pressing himself closer to Thor. His cock is thick and full, and he moans softly as Thor grabs his ass. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Thor growls into his ear. He bites lightly on Loki’s earlobe, and then sucks away the pain.

“Better than your dream?” Loki pants. 

“So much better,” Thor rumbles back, squeezing Loki’s ass and rocking their hips together. “So much better than anyone.”

“Even Gerdr?” Loki asks with a breathless laugh.

“Even Gerdr,” Thor says. The water swirls faster around them as Loki forced a hand between their bodies, fingering across the sensitive lines on their cocks. 

“No one could ever be like you Thor,” Loki gasps. “We were made for each other, crafted by the stars to fit perfectly together.”

“Pretty words,” Thor groans.

“But you love me for them,” Loki says.

“I love you for them and all else,” Thor whispers, and comes hard, his head falling back and his eyes slipping closed.

The warmth of Loki’s release joins his in the pool for just a moment before Loki charms their come away, and settles, trembling, into Thor’s arms. His soft purr joins Thor’s, and Thor holds him close, with no thoughts of green eyes or bright sun. 

***

Thor snitches the bones from Loki’s plate, cracking one open with his teeth and sucking hard on it. Loki sneers at him, stealing the rest of them back and licking across them. His tongue curls about one and Thor swallows hard, almost choking on the marrow in his mouth. 

“Problems, brother?” Loki hisses, leaning towards him. They’re both lounging on heavy furs, the lacquered table between them covered with pale fish and bright meat. They’ve polished off the stewed sweetvetch already, and its tureen stands empty between them. Thor shoves it to the ground as he reaches out to grab Loki’s throat, and it clangs against icy stone not quite covered with fur. 

Loki swallows heavily against Thor’s hand, his throat bobbing and his eyes going wide. Thor laughs, leaning in and licking grease from Loki’s chin as he holds him in place. Loki’s soft whimper seems as loud as the tureen’s crash. Thor gives his throat another squeeze, and then lets him go.

“Not now, darling,” he murmurs. Loki laughs with a noise like grinding ice, then shuffles across the floor to curl up at Thor’s side, resting his head on Thor’s shoulder. His hair is smooth as ivory when Thor kisses it.

“Having a nice dinner?”

Thor looks up to see Laufey standing in the doorway. He doesn’t smile, though his eyes are soft.

“Until Thor started stealing mine,” Loki complains, but he presses even closer to Thor. Laufey shows his teeth in a half-grin.

“You look devastated,” he deadpans.

“Father, why have you come to see us?” Thor asks. It is not the Jotun custom to share the evening meal with any save a bedmate when one is past childhood.

“Because you have work to do in the morning, and I wish you well rested tonight.”

“We’re always well rested,” Thor protests.

“What kind of work?” Loki asks at the same time. 

Laufey grins fully at Thor, looking over how he and Loki are cuddled together on the furs, but answers Loki’s question.

“You, my sons, are going to Midgard. It had been far too long since one of the royal blood visited, and the council and I have chosen you two for the task.”

Loki’s yelp of delight joins Thor’s, ringing loud all about them.

***

Thor cradles Loki to his chest a few hours later, his head resting heavily on a great, curving flow of living ice. As his eyes slip closed, he remembers his dream from last night. He snorts into Loki’s hair.

“T-Thor?” Loki asks muzzily, just on the edge of sleep.

“Nothing,” Thor replies, kissing Loki’s shoulder.

It is nothing, after all. He has a father who trusts him, a people who are strong and powerful, who he is proud to call his warriors, and best of all, a brother in his bed who shares his troubles and his triumphs - a twin who was fated to be his before their very birth. He is happy beyond belief, and no dream of a bright world and heroic fellows can change that.

**Author's Note:**

> +I've just been dying over all the wonderful jotun!thor art floating around Tumblr and Twitter. It's an absolute treat. 
> 
> +Find me on tumblr, where I happily play in all sorts of thorki aus, at [saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/).
> 
> +I do have more plot for this fic, but I'm not sure if I should just leave it as it is, a happy oneshot, or continue on.


End file.
